The Decedents
by Hope Phantom
Summary: The decedents of the Justice League join the Legion. I only own the OCs. I may end up twisting the backstories a bit, but it's because I don't know them that well.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kara Wayne was walking down the street when a person dressed as Batman fell in front of her. He was dying.

"Find the others. Join the Legion. And here." He spoke in a raspy voice as he handed her a belt.

When Kara got home, she donned the belt, and took on the name Batgirl.

Sara Allen had always been fast. Fast, and a ghost. Her ancestors had been Hope and Danny Phantom. Faster than most, only second to her older brother. She knew that her brother was hiding something from her, and today, she was going to find out what. She followed him when he snuck out, and was shocked when he put on the Flash uniform. As she followed him, he fought. Only, after everyone else was arrested, he collapsed. She ran to him, and he gave her a ring. She then donned the name Speedster, and resolved to try out for the Legion at the tryouts next week.

Megan J'onzz was weird. That's what everyone thought. She had green skin, and just didn't fit in. Little did anyone know that she was the last living decedent of Martian Manhunter. A week before the Legion auditions, she donned the name Miss Martian, after her long dead ancestor, and waited for the tryouts.

Sabrina Clark found it awkward that Superman was in the future. After all, she was the last decedent of Superman. She had chosen the name Supergirl, and decided to try out for the Legion auditions. After all, if her ancestor could get in, why not her?

Stellar Kronz. She had what some would kill to have. A spot in the Legion, and Brainiac 5's girlfriend. But she was far from happy. She was a decedent of Hawk Girl from the Justice League. Only Brainy and Android knew that, and she sometimes wished that she knew who the other decedents were. She could only hope that this time, maybe, just maybe, they'd try out.

Jake Stewart was the newest Green Lantern. His ancestor had been John Stewart, the Green Lantern of the Justice League. He was going to try out for the Legion, in hopes that he would meet the other decedents.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Auditions**

**Kara's POV**

As I walked in, I could see Stellar perk up as she saw my outfit. I was dressed as Batgirl.

"This says that you have no powers, correct?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Correct. However, you may know my ancestor. Batman." Stellar's eyes widen as far as it is possible.

After I try out, I walk out to wait.

**Sabrina's POV**

I walked in, dressed as Supergirl. Superman nearly fainted.

"It says here that you are Superman's decedent?" Cosmic Boy asked. I could see Lightning Lad, who was previously banging his head on the table, look up. He had a big bruise on his forehead. Android, who was glaring at him, also looked at me, and Stellar looked like she was about to freak.

"Yes." At that, Superman jumped down.

"Then let's see your powers." He said.

I showed them all of my powers. I then walk out.

**Sara's POV**

"Name?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Speedster."

"Powers?"

"Half-ghost, and a speedster. Decedent of the Flash, Hope Phantom, and Danny Phantom." I run to China and back, bringing back some Chinese. I then change, and show off my ecto-blast, my ice powers, and my ghostly wail.

**Megan's POV**

"Name?"

"Miss Martian."

"Powers?"

(**I don't actually know Martian Manhunter's powers, so I'm just gonna say those of Martian Manhunter.**)

"Those of Martian Manhunter."

I show them and then walk out.

**Jake's POV**

"Name?"

"Green Lantern."

"Powers?"

"Those of the Green Lantern."

I show them, then leave.

**Stellar's POV**

"The new Legion members are, Batgirl, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Speedster, and Green Lantern." Cosmic Boy announced.

"And I to have an announcement to make. As the new members of the Legion have proved, the Justice League lives on. Today, we have as members of the Legion decedents of Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, the Flash, the Green Lantern, and Hawk Girl." Superman pales as I announce that his decedent was now a part of the same team as him.

After they take their pledge, we go back to Legion HQ. Kate, Garth, Querl, and I show them their rooms. We then have a meeting.

"You're the decedents of the League as well?" Batgirl asks.

"Yup. Although, I'm also half-ghost. My ancestor was Hope Phantom/Allen." Speedster says.

"Green Lantern"

"Martian Manhunter"

"Superman"

"And Hawk Girl." We say.

"Speaking of which, you should probably go and talk to Clark." I tell Supergirl.

**Sabrina's POV**

I leave to go talk to Superman.

"Yes?" He asks as I walk up.

"Stellar told me to come talk to you." I say.

"Are you really my decedent?" He asks.

"Yes. And before you ask, no, I can't tell you who you marry." At that, we stand in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara's POV**

**A few days later**

The alarm rang. Our first mission.

"Alright, everyone! We need Dream Girl to stay here and watch the HQ. Everyone else, Alexis and her robot butler are destroying the Superman museum." We run/fly to the Superman museum, and once we get there, we don't see anything.

"Uh, guys, where's Alexis?" Android asks.

"Right here." She appears on a screen above our heads.

"Everybody! It's a trap! Get out now!" Dream Girl calls us on Lightning Lad's communicator.

"Of course it is! But they knew that coming in, didn't they?" Alexis's face fades out, and we run for the doors.

"They're locked!" Brainy and Android get there first. A gas then starts seeping in through the vents. The last thing I see before I pass out is Green Lantern falling down.

(**I was going to stop here, but since I'm nice, I'll continue.**)

**Dream Girl's POV**

I run into the Superman museum, and I pale. Instead of my teammates, there are a bunch of ten to twelve year olds. I hear a moan, and look towards the sound. Lightning Lad was waking up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"As far as I can tell, Alexis turned you all into little kids, but you still have the minds of teenagers." I explain. Once everyone else wakes up, we go back to the HQ.

While Brainy and Android try to find out what happened, Timber Wolf starts to make cookies.

"Oh, NO! You are NOT using the oven like this!" I tell him, snatching the pan away from him as he's about to put it in the oven.

"Why not!?" Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf ask.

"Because, you're shrunken!"

They pout, which I must say, Timber Wolf is very good at.

"NO!"

Brainy and Android then walk in. "It seems that this has happened before, though under different circumstances."

"The Justice League was once turned into children to defeat a villain that banished all adults."

"And, even though they still had the minds of adults, they started behaving like children." I groan at that.

"Okay, if you are 12, raise your hand." Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Speedster, Superman, and Lightning Lad raise their hands. "11?" Bouncing Boy, Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Triplicate Girl, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Miss Martian, and Shrinking Violet raise their hands. "10?" Stellar, Android, Brainy, and Cham raise their hands. "Good! Now, we might need some sleeping rearrangements. Who's in what room as teens?"

"Lightning Lad and Android, Brainy and Stellar, Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl, Bouncing Boy and Timber Wolf, Shrinking Violet and Cham, Batgirl and Supergirl, Green Lantern and Miss Martian, and Speedster is with Superman." COMPUTO reports.

"Okay, then Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy, Android and Stellar, Brainy and Cham, Saturn Girl and Shrinking Violet, Green Lantern and Superman, Miss Martian and Speedster, and everyone else should be good!" I heard Phantom Girl mutter, _this isn't gonna turn out well_. "And, we need bedtimes. Those who are 10 go to bed at 8, those who are 11 go to bed at 9, and those who are 12 go to bed at 10." Ignoring their protests I continue. "If we have a mission, I will wake you up and once we get back you will go immediately to bed. If needed, I will also get some other legionaries." They all pout, and Brainy says, "I don't think that we should tell anyone other than those who need to know."

"Fine, but I will hold auditions for a scientist in case you guys really start acting like children."

"That's OK, but only if we are in capitated by our being young."


	4. Chapter 4

How to deal with a bunch of super powered kids

Something Dream Girl was not completely sure of. She had taken to calling them by their real names as they really had begun to act like little kids.

"Garth, Rokk, quit fighting NOW! Tinya, Brin is NOT a puppy! Salu, Reep, Kara, Sara, stop ganging up on Luornu and Chuck! Querl, Kate, you don't have to work if you don't want to! And everyone, we're going out for lunch!" When that didn't work, I yelled. "QUIET! NOW GO AND PUT ON SOME CIVILIAN CLOTHES! NOW!" I change into a silver dress with a butterfly. Once I get out there, everyone's waiting for me. "Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" I ask. I make them take a vote and the winner is Para Pizzeria.

Once we get there, the poor guy's eyes widen. I feel bad for him. I have 18 kids with me.

"Are these all your little brothers and sisters?" he asks.

"Kind of. My parents own an orphanage and I help with the kids sometimes." I answer, earning me glares from the legionaries who still have parents, especially Garth.

"We typically don't use the back room because it's so big, but I'll make an exception this time." We walk back with a little trouble and staring from the rest of the costumers. As we sit down, I have to keep Querl from killing Garth because he wanted to sit next to Kate. I am seriously starting to regret staying back in the HQ for that mission.

The poor girl who comes for our orders nearly had a heart attack. "Can we please have one medium of every pizza you have please?" Kate orders. I give her a look that says 'we can pay for it'. Once the pizza gets there, we eat. I have to scold Garth quite a few times, and Reep.

After lunch, I, with the help of Garth and Rokk, take the leftovers home for dinner. Once we get there, I tell everyone that they can go and play before dinner, as long as they don't fight.

Stellar's POV

Most of the kids run off to play, but I stay behind.

"Nura?"

"Yes dear?" she responds.

"It's nearly Christmas! How are we going to deal with the families that come and visit for Christmas!?"

She pales. "I'll find something. Hopefully we've found a cure by then, and if not, then we'll just have the families visit anyway, and explain. I'm sure Ayla will be happy."

"Kay!" I run off to go and play with the others. "HEY! GARTH! ROKK! NURA SAID NO FIGHTING!" I could hear Nura laugh and mutter something that I couldn't hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate's POV**

"Garth and Kate, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rokk was teasing Garth and me.

"QUIT IT!" I finally yelled. Rokk looked like he was gonna cry, so Irma yelled at me, which led to Brainy yelling at her, which led to Rokk yelling at Brainy, which led to Stellar yelling at Rokk, which led to Irma yelling at her, and so on. We really had become like little kids. "GUYS! THAT IS ENOUGH!" A strange girl walked in with Nura.

"Who are you?" Kara ran up.

"Your cousin." You know that rage comic? Where the guy's tilting his head back? That's pretty much our reaction to that.

"How?" I asked.

"Yes, how?" Brainy echoed.

"You know how Kara is Batman's decedent?" we nod. "Well, he married Diana, or Wonder Woman, and they had a single son. For generations, the family only had single boys, until the generation above us. They had a boy and a girl. The girl got Diana's Amazonian powers, and the boy had no powers, like it had been for centuries. My mother is the girl, and Kara's father was the boy, who was named after his ancestor, Bruce. My name is Artemis Jones. My mother's name is Diana."

"How come my father never told me any of this?"

"Our parents were going to, but your father died before they got the chance. When my mother heard of his death, she went into hysterics. She told me, and I have been looking for you ever since."

"What about her mother?" Sara asked.

"Maybe we should all explain our family backgrounds, and whether or not we are orphans so that I can begin to arrange Christmas." Nura suggests.

Artemis starts. "My father died before I was born. My mother never mentioned him much, but she is still alive, and well, though heartbroken over the death of her brother and my sister."

Kara goes next. "My mother died in childbirth, and my father was murdered just before I became Batgirl."

Then Garth goes. "My brother is still imprisoned on Takron Galtos, but my sister and parents still live on Winith and Ayla comes to visit frequently."

Then Rokk goes. "My family is dead."

Irma. "My sister is the only one left in my family, and we aren't on the best of terms."

Android. "I speak for both Brainy and myself. We are orphans, as our mother was deleted by the Coluans when they found out she had been raising us."

Stellar. "I'm all alone. My parents and sister all died in car accidents when we moved to Earth from Thanagar."

Sara. "My parents and little sister are alive and have no idea where I am, so we should probably invite them."

Jake. "I was raised by my uncle, and he has cancer and is in a nursing home, but he's allowed to leave."

Megan. "All alone. Never knew my parents. I was raised in an orphanage."

Sabrina. "I have a cousin that lives in an orphanage and doesn't have any powers, nor does she know about mine."

Chuck. "My dad's alive and is a member of the science police and pretty much hates the Legion."

Luornu. "I'd rather not see my family again as they had me imprisoned in an insane asylum."

Tinya. "My mom is the president of the United Planets."

Brin. "NEVER AGAIN!" he had curled up into a little ball.

Salu. "I have an older brother."

Reep finishes up. "My dad would be here anyways."

"Okay! That means that I have a lot of people to contact!" Nura says. "That reminds me! I think that Artemis should be the newest Legion member! Vote?" Everyone raised their hands. "Congratulations!"

We go to have some dinner which Artemis serves before we go to bed.

**Nura's POV**

I head off to go and call the parents. One by one, I invite all of them until it's just the Ranzz's left. I get Garth to come in since his family doesn't really know me.

"Mr. Ranzz?"

"Yes?"

"I have called you to invite you and your family to Christmas at the HQ."

"Of course! But where's Garth?"

"Right here dad." he stands up so he's in the camera view.

"What happened!?"

"Alexis turned all of the Legion except for me into kids sir."

"We will certainly be there, with Ayla."

"Night Dad!"

"Good Night son."

We then all go to bed.

The first thing I wake up to in the morning is a whole bunch of kids looking down at me and one very ruffled Artemis. I do the logical thing. Scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We didn't mean to scare you!" Stellar says. I'm panting.

"Next time, please just wait until I wake up on my own."

"We will." They chorused looking down.

"Okay. Now, did Artemis or Brin make breakfast?" Artemis looks away as I give her a disapproving glare.

"BRIN! You're not supposed to use the oven!"

"Hey! I do know SOMETHING about kids! I used the oven, not Brin!" Artemis says. I sigh in relief.

We all go for breakfast, and then we start hanging up the decorations. It's very useful being able to fly for that.

After it's all done, the HQ looks like a Christmas wonderland. Garth and Kate are walking and they accidentally walk under mistletoe.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Now you guys have to kiiiisss!" Rokk teased them. They blushed, and Garth pecked Kate on the lips. Artemis and I awed, because it was just so sweet!

"Let's go sledding today!" Reep was the one to come up with that idea. Everyone liked it, so we went to the local park to sled.

Once there, we ran into some others, but they didn't bother us. Then a little girl of about ten came up to us. She said her name was Akia.

"Can I sled with you?"

"Sure! Come on!" Kate pulled her onto a sled. Artemis and I just laughed at the silliness of it all. Then, of course, my ring had to go off and ruin the moment.

"Guys! Trouble at the jewelry store!" I call. They all fly up, scaring Akia half to death.

I shrug off my jacket and so do the rest of us. We were dressed in out Legion costumes underneath, so we flew off to stop the burglars. It was easy, so easy that the Science Police could have taken care of it without our help. When we get back, it's noon so we grab our sleds and head back because the families would be arriving soon. Artemis's mother was the first one to arrive. She hugs Artemis and Artemis shows her to her room.

Jake's uncle was next. A nurse was helping him and he had a walker. Jake took over from the nurse and showed his uncle his room.

Tinya's mom was next. She walked to her room with Tinya trying to catch up.

Salu's brother and Brande were next. Salu showed her brother to his room while Brande stayed with us to wait for the Ranzzs. Once they got there, Ayla ran up to us. She was really excited to see her twin brother her age again. After that we all had dinner, which Brin, Artemis, and I cooked.


End file.
